Heroes Don't Cry
by SunshineProject
Summary: This is a war and a war can destroy anything. Happiness, love, a life... A tragic story of love and loss featuring Arthur and Alfred. One-shot.


**Hello!  
Lol, this ismy first targedy fic. So its kinda shitty and stuff XD  
There's probably alotta typos and stuff.  
You just earned a muffin.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

"THIS IS A GODDAMN WAR FRANCIS!"

The American shouted at the French man standing before him. He was furious, his hands were clenched into fists and he was trembling. They were standing in the middle of a sea of dead. Every kind of dead. And there was blood too. A lot of blood.

"Everything can happen here! EVERYTHING FRANCIS!"

The Frenchman glared at him almost with hatred. He knew well that this was a war and everything could happen here. But he knew that the Revolutionary War wasn't easy for Alfred. That's why he stayed quiet.

"For example-"

"Sir!"

He was cut off by one of the messengers shouting at him. The other man was panting, it was obvious that he ran to the place they were currently at. They were not far from the base though. The messenger looked quite happy, for a person standing in a sea of dead.

"What the hell?!"The blond American turned to look at him, still angry from his earlier conversation.

"I have really good news Sir!"

"Hm?"

"The sharpshooters finally managed to shoot Lord Kirkland!"

Alfred's eyes widened and he held his breath. 'What the?!'

"What?"

"Yes sir! They reported that he was still living, but he will die from blood loss soon. It will be quick. They shot him at the forest nearby. Near the lake, I believe."

After punching the man on the face, Alfred ran to the forest, praying god at the same time. That messenger couldn't be right! Arthur can't die! It wasn't supposed to go this far! He ran and ran, searching for the English. Stopping, he looked around and saw a little piece of blond hair. There he was!

"ARTHUR!"

He ran to the source to find a man laying the middle of a small pool of blood. It was Arthur Kirkland, England. He sat next to him and held the other blond in his arms.

"A…Alfred?"

Arthur managed to say.

"Y-Yeah its me." Alfred was crying by the time.

Arthur smiled at him and let the American hold him.

"What happened?"

The smaller man asked him, his voice hoarse.

"W-What happened?! You are shot!"

"Yeah, it looks like it"

Arthur lightly chuckled before he flinched in pain. He was bleeding after all.

"What the hell? This isn't the time to joke Arthur!"

Arthur sighed and nuzzled Alfred strong chest. "Alfred, I want you to promise me some things before I die"

"Die?! You can't die! You can't leave me! Don't say such nonsense!"

Arthur looked at his eyes in pain. "Heroes don't cry sweetie" he said as he wiped Alfred's tears with a bloody and shaking hand.

"I don't want to be a hero if that is letting you die!"

"Alfred, I have to die."

Alfred hugged him and continued talking.

"I-I'll be good Arthur! I'll do all of my works and…and be smart! I-I will never fight….I'll n-never do bad things… so…so don't leave me Arthur! I'll look after Mattie a-and I'll be good to e-everyone!"

Arthur was crying too.

"Al…fred…"

"NO! Not now! I promise I-I'll create a b-better world and we'll be happy and there w-will be p-peace. We'll l-live there together…that's why you can't die now!"

"Don't cry…"

The American quickly lifted Arthur and ran his way out of the labyrinth-like forest.

"I-I'll find you a doctor"

The base was close, thank god. He ran as fast as he can, scaring the people on his way. His uniform was soaked in blood but he didn't mind at all. Clothes meant nothing. The only thing important was Arthur.

"Don't…Alfred I… don't have any time left…"

"Don't say that! You will be healthy and-and everything will be alright!"

Arthur sighed.

"I…I love you Alfred."

When Alfred arrived, Arthur's eyes were closed, he was cold, he was not breathing. But Alfred ignored it. Arthur was still alive to him. He was alive and breathing, and he was going to be healthy.

"I need the doctor, w-where is he?" He asked someone on the way.

"T-this way sir." Answered the other, looking at the English man.

He ran to the doctor's tent and entered, almost ripping the tent. Who cared about the tent anyway?

"Sir?! What's going on?!"

"SHUT IT! Do something!" Alfred said as he squeezed the person in his arms.

"O-Okay sir! Please lay him down on the bed"

Alfred quickly did what he was told and took some steps back letting the doctor check Arthur's pulse. The doctor sighed, stopped and took a step back from the English man. He lowered his gaze, not sure what he was going to say.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"S-sir…there is nothing to do…he is dead."

"WHAT THE FUCK?! He's not dead! Are you out of your mind?!"

He shouted as he ran next to Arthur.

"Sir-"

"GET OUT!"

Ignoring the doctor's protests, he sat on the bed and took the lifeless and cold hand to his warm ones.

"A-Arthur, wake up. I know t-this is a joke. You don't have to act. J-just like the time we were camping. Y-you made me think that a bear ate you a-and scared me. I know this is a joke, come on!"

Alfred hugged the man once again.

"Hey Artie, do you remembered the time we went horse riding together?"

He chuckled at himself.

"I was so scared of horses at that time. I was small after al."

Smiling and crying, he talked for hours and hours about their good memories. He talked to the lifeless body for hours, trying to wake him up. But he wasn't opening his eyes.

It was too late, when the realization hit him.

He lost Arthur, once and for all.

* * *

**The end...  
Okay, please tell me how you feel about the story, criticise and stuff.  
Thanx alot for reading.  
Aaaand thank you, little bunny Kate, for the summary and...and...umm...oh yes! Reading it first XD  
Review please :D**


End file.
